


HideKane drabbles

by palasin



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Back kisses, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Morning After, Sleepy Kisses, post-sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palasin/pseuds/palasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a compilation of HideKane drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HideKane drabbles

Kaneki groggily opened his eyes, yawning. He looked at his surroundings, recognising it as Hide's room. Hm, he must have fallen asleep when they were studying. He threw his legs over the bed, and the covers off as well. But when he looked down, love bites and Hickeys littered his stomach and thighs.

That's when Kaneki's heart dropped down to his stomach and he got a sinking feeling. Oh no, no no no! Did he- no, but, HE DID. He nearly vomitted. Him and Hide? Him and Hide. Him. And. Hide. Him and Hide!

Kaneki smiled slightly at the thought and looked over at his best friend, asleep. Well, were they best friends? He couldn't tell. He always loved Hide, more than a friend. He decided to crawl back into bed.

He gently pressed up against Hide and started to kiss his back. He started to freshen up the Hickeys on Hide's body. He gently kissed the spot after each time, making sure he didn't bruise him. Hide had already woken up to the kissing, but he didn't want to interrupt Kaneki.

Hide opened his eyes and spoke in a tired voice. "Morning, princess." He sat up and Kissed Kaneki. "Sleep well after last night?" Hide cocked an eyebrow and then laughed, his eyes crinkling up at the corners. God Kaneki loved his laugh. Hide stopped to yawn and then ruffled Kaneki's hair.

"So I guess we're boyfriends, right?" Asked Kaneki, looking at the perfect plane of space of Hide's back. Hide laughed a bit at how funny Kaneki could be.  "Of course we are. That's why we had sex last night, remember?" Kaneki blinked.

"I think I was so out of it, I forgot." This made Hide nod. "Ohhhh. I see. Guess I'm just that good, huh?" Kaneki could just hear the smirk on him at that last sentence.

Kaneki rolled his eyes and giggle. "Hide, you're such a dork." Hide turned over and got close to Kaneki's face.  "Yes. But I'm your idiot." He laughed and wrapped his arms around Kaneki and then got within kissing space. "Forever."

This made Kaneki laugh quietly, he loved Hide. Whether it was his romantic ways, or his laugh, or maybe the way he looks at Kaneki. One thing was for sure, though. They were meant for each other.


End file.
